The other family member
by winchester12
Summary: John had a secrete that might finally get his family killed. What do you mean John has a brother and wants his family whipped out.
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural – the other family member

Don't own anything

Chapter 1 – Prequel

John Winchester had a very dark secrete that he had kept from his family for years even from his wife Mary. He had an older brother named Eli. He was three years older then him. The reason he had kept Eli a secret was because Eli was sick, he was sick in the head. He believed that his whole family had to die. He had a wife and two kids, then one night he murder them as they slept. He then went after their parents before trying to kill John himself.

"Why Eli why?" Twenty year old John said backing away from his brother

"Because everyone must die!" Eli yelled taking the pocket blade and running at John

John ran up stairs but tripped when Eli grabbed his foot. He kicked out and got him on the face. He the got the rest of the way up.

John ran for his room and got it locked before opening and jumping out the window. He then ran down the street to his friends house yelling for them to call the cops. When the cops showed up Eli was at the friends house trying to get inside.

"Drop the weapon and put your hands on your head!" one of the cops yelled

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to get his brother, he did as the cops said. He dropped the knife and let himself get handcuffed.

"I will get out Johnny boy and when I do you will be the last one. Everyone but die!" Was the last thing John heard before his brother was gone

He was locked up in a mental institution and drugged up so he couldn't hurt himself or the staff. He was watched 24/7 but he didn't mind that. He was waiting for the perfect opportunity to get out and finish what he started.

He heard that his brother had gotten married but there was a house fire that had killed his wife leaving him with two small kids. He had asked if he could call John but they had no number for him. He had missed his own family and wished he didn't have to kill them but the voice said it was meant to be. He remembered how his three year old twin daughters acted when they watched him kill their mother and they screamed for him not to hurt them. It brought a smile to his face thinking how it would be when he got out and went after Johns boys.

His chance came 12 years later. He was being transported to another facility when a storm hit and the driver lost the wheel making it flip and roll down a steep hill. He was able to get the keys and I cuff himself before running off into the dark.

-SPN-

John was on another hunt when he finally found the shifter and ended him. He was making his way to his truck since he gave Dean the impala. He just got in when his cell started going off.

"Hello, John here."

"Yes sir, this is Nancy from the facility your brother was staying at. We had to inform you that Eli has manage to escape and might try to look for you."

John's heart just stopped beating and his thoughts went to his boys. They didn't know about Eli and what he was capable of doing to them.

"When did this happen and does he know about me and my boys?" John snapped

"It happens last night and yes he knows he has two nephews. He doesn't know where you live or how to contact you."

"Alright thank you for letting me know." He then hung up and called Dean

-SPN-

Dean was making dinner for him and Sam when the phone rang and then hung up and then he picked up when it rang again.

"Yeah dad?" Dean asked taking the Mac and cheese off the stove

"I need you to lock the doors and windows, get your brother and hide. Make sure you have a gun and DON'T let anyone in that room. I'm two days away." John snapped

"Dad what's going on? Your scaring me." Dean asked

"I can't talk long I have to call the others Caleb might be closer to you, please protect yourself and Sammy. I'm so sorry I kept him a secret, I thought we would be safe." He then hung up

John then got in the phone and called Caleb and then Bobby before calling Jim and Macland

-SPN-


	2. Chapter 2

Supernatural – the other family member

Don't own thing

Note- NanaBatman that would be a yes and thanks for the help

Chapter 2

Dean hung up the phone and went to make sure the door was locked and the windows where covered and locked as well. He got two bowls and filled it with the Mac and cheese.

"Sammy hurry up and get out of the bathroom."

Dean brought the food into their bedroom and then made sure they had milk to drink. He heard the bathroom door open and the light getting turned off.

"Sam in the bedroom"

Sam went to the bedroom and saw the food on the bed but also saw the shot gun on Dean's bed.

"What did dad say? Why are we eating in here?" Sam then sat on his bed picking up the bowl and started eating

"I don't really know. He said to lock up and stay hidden. He sounded worried, so I'm going to make sure nothing gets in."

Dean then locked the bedroom door and sat on his bed to eat. They had finished their dinner and and was now getting ready for bed. Dean turned the light off and made sure Sam was covered up and comfortable before getting in his bed. He had dosed off around midnight and when he looked at the clock it read three thirty four am.

He looked over at Sam and smiled when the kid was still sleeping peacefully. He got up and looked out the windows to make sure everything was fine. He then picked up the shot gun and unlocked the bedroom door before heading to the living room. He checked the windows but didn't see anyone walking around outside. He walked by the front door heading back to the bedroom when he heard the sound of a Jeep pull in. He looked out the peep hole and saw Caleb climbing out of the Jeep.

"I know your there Dean just open the door." Caleb called out

"Password Damien" Dean called out

"Come on man this is stupid."

When the door didn't open Caleb gave in. Now wasn't the time to joke around. He had to keep the boys safe. "I love you, you love me, we are a happy family." Caleb said

Dean snorted and then unlocked the door. Caleb hurried in and then locked the door back up.

"I hate you." Dean just laughed "where is the runt?" Caleb asked

"In the room sleeping, did dad tell you anything?"

"He said to come here and watch you two until he gets here. Do you know anything about what has him so freaked out?"

"You know as much as I do, he said to keep the door and windows locked and to stay hidden. He was adamant about not letting anyone in the motel room." Dean lead Caleb into their bedroom before locking that door to

"So it's someone and not something. Alright Deuce get some sleep and I'll keep watch."

Dean nodded and climbed in to the bed Sam was in. He wanted his brother close to him in case that someone broke in. Once he was next to Sam, he felt his brother move closer to him. Sam had his face buried in the crock of Dean's neck. Dean's arm wrapped around the smaller boy's waist. Caleb smiled at the brothers and hoped no harm came to his charges.

-SPN-

The next day found the boys up and showered and feed. Caleb had tried to get a hold of John to ask if it was a good idea to head for Jim's or wait till he came.

"Why not just head out and call dad later?" Sam asked getting tired of being in the bedroom

Dean walked out of the bathroom and headed for Sam when there was a knock on the door. Dean looked at Caleb and shook his head saying no one else coming. Caleb motioned for Dean to take Sam and lock the door. Dean made no move toward the room but jumped when the knocking turned into a pounding.

"Dean protect Sammy now go!" He growled

Sam was standing next to the bedroom door and watched his brother and friend. Once Dean was close enough Sam grabbed ahold of him. Dean locked the bedroom door and brought Sam to the small closet. Once they where in the closet he closed the door and held his 45" ready to protect Sam from who ever was knocking.

-SPN-

Thanks to everyone that like my new story and reviewed

That's it for now please review and how you like it


	3. Chapter 3

Supernatural the other family member

Don't own anything

Chapter 3

Caleb looked out the peep hole and saw a man about Johns age give or take a year or two. He was clean cut and dark brown hair. His eyes where blank of any emotions. He looked like a true killer. He watched as the man backed away and went to Dean's impala. That's when he noticed the blade in the mans hand. The man looked in the windows and then went to Caleb's Jeep and did the same thing.

Just then the motel phone rang and then stopped and then rang twice. Caleb jumped but calmed himself. He knew he couldn't answer the phone with out having the guy outside suspecting that they where here. He looked out the peephole but the man had disappeared. He waited a few more minutes before calling John back.

"John the person you warned us about I think is outside the front door. He checked out our cars but I can't find him now. The boys are in the bedroom locked up. What do you want me…" Caleb was cut off from the sound of the window in the bedroom breaking. He ran to the door, but it was locked from the inside. He took his lock pick out and got to work on the door. Once it was opened he pointed his gun inside and saw the same man standing in front of the closet about to open it.

"Drop the knife and step away from the closet mister!" Caleb ordered

"What … what are you doing in my room?" The man asked looking around the room

"Sorry but this is my room and I need you to step away slowly."

The man did as asked but kept the knife in his grip. He looked at Caleb and then at the closet knowing that's where is brothers children where at.

"Are you John Winchester's boy?"

"No but I'm a friend of his, how do you know Johnny?"

"I'm his brother and I have unfinished business with him. I'm looking for his boys?"

"Well they aren't here so how about I call John and tell him you will be waiting for him outside." Caleb was hoping the man would leave the room but he just sat on the bed he was on a few hours ago

Just then a sneeze came from the closet and both men looked at the door and then back at each other.

"So who is in the closet then." the man smiled "come boys I know your in there, don't want to hurt this guy here but I will."

Dean opened the door and kept Sam behind him with the gun pointed at the man. Sam looked at the man and wondered if that was really his uncle. "Why didn't dad ever say he had a brother?" Sam asked

"Because I tried to kill him when we where younger and I have come back to finish the job."

Dean grabbed Sam and walked him to the door making sure the man couldn't get him. Once out of the room he told Sam to run for the car and get in.

"I want you to go too Dean. I will watch this man until John comes but I don't want ether of you here."

"I won't leave you ether. We can tie him up and then go."

They looked in the room but the man was climbing out of the window. They fired their guns but missed. Dean ran outside to make sure Sam was safe inside the impala. Sam was in the passenger seat and watching Dean. Dean looked at Caleb and pointed to the side of the motel building, signaling for Sam to stay hidden. They rounded the building but didn't see the man anywhere. They walked back to the front and Caleb told Dean to get in the car and wait for him.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked opening his door

"Front desk leaving a not for John."

Caleb then walked in to the front desk and over to the counter but stopped dead in his tracks. The counter was all bloody like from a horror movie. On the ground was the tenant that had booked the boys room. His throat was slit and had four stab wounds in his chest and stomach. He turned around and ran to the boys hopping they where still safe.

"Dean I want you to take Sam and drive to the closest gas station and wait for me there. Fill her up and get what ever snacks you can and then stay in the car."

"Caleb what happened in there? What's wrong?" Sam asked when he saw the blood on Caleb's hand

"Did that man kill the manager." He asked

"Dean go I will only be a few minuets away, have to warn your dad."

"Caleb we can wait for you, that lunatic might come back and hurt you as well, we go together or not at all." Dean snapped

Not seeing a third option to go with Caleb just nodded and went to call John. A few minuets later Caleb walked out and got in his Jeep and they both drove away.

-SPN-

That's it for now Please review and tell me if you liked it


	4. Chapter 4

Supernatural – the other family member

Don't own anything

Chapter 4

The boys drove until they got to a gas station that was twenty minutes away from the town. They drove up to the pumps, all three got out and walked inside. Dean and Sam walked the isles will Caleb got the gas paid for. Caleb nodded to the boys to stay inside while he filled up both cars.

"Dean who was that man?" Sam asked taking some chips off the self

"I don't know Sammy but if you see him again, stay away ok?"

Sam nodded and fallowed Dean through the store. Once they got what they needed they went to the register to check out.

"Can I wait with Caleb while you pay for this?"

"Yeah go ahead it will be a few minuets for me, strait to Caleb … no detours."

Once Sam nodded he ran out the doors and over to Caleb, who was now pumping the impala.

"Hey runt is Dean coming! We need to hurry up and get back on the road."

"He's still in line, I thought you might want some company or something." Sam gave him his best smile

"I would love that Sam. What have you been up to these past weeks?"

"Well school is on Thanksgiving break and I got to kill a raw head, got a nice scar for it, Dean said the ladies will love it." Sam lifted his shirt up to show him the fading scar on his left side by his stomach

"Wow and Dean let you hunt that thing?"

"Dad made him let me, said I need to be able to hunt with them more and not just the easy ones."

"What did Dean have to say after the hunt was finished." Knowing Dean wouldn't have been to happy that Sam got hurt

"He said he was proud of me for killing it and holding it together while they bandaged me up … I also heard Dean yelling at dad about not letting me do something that dangerous again.

"Do you think you would be ready to do something like that again?"

"Yeah I didn't think it was that bad besides me getting scratched … I think Dean just over reacted like he always does.

Caleb smiled knowing full well what the kid meant. He looked around the place and then something caught his attention. His hunters instinct kicked in and was ready for what ever was about to go down.

"Hey Sam get in the impala and lock the doors, stay down and don't move."

Not having to be told twice, Sam slipped in the back seat and locked the door before getting down on the floor of the car. Knowing Sam would be safe for now, he just had to worry about getting Dean out of harms way.

Dean had just finished paying when he looked at his brother and best friend and noticed Sam snicking in to the car's back seat. His hunter radar was then heightened because that meant danger was close. He opened the door and was walking over to Caleb when he saw the car Caleb was watching. It was little blue mustang but the driver was the same one back from the motel. He ran over to Caleb and watched as the man stayed in the car watching them.

"We need to go Dean and right now. You drive in front of me so if he tries to rear end me you will still be safe to get out."

Dean got in the driver seat and then waited for Caleb to do the same. "Sammy you ok back there?" When Dean got a yea from Sam he turned the key and pushed his foot on the peddle. They where out of there in a few seconds.

-SPN-

Caleb kept his eyes on the back window but he hasn't seen the car for a while now. They where an hour out of the way to the cabin John told them to go to. He told him it was a safe place for the boys to hold up in until John could get to them. He fallowed Dean knowing Dean would get them there in one piece.

When they finally made it to the cabin it was late afternoon and Sam had fallen asleep in the back. Caleb went to the impala and opened the back door and was about to pick Sam up when Dean stopped him

"He will just wake up and fight you. It's better if I do it. Dad learned the hard way when I told him."

Taking Dean's word for it, he moved out of the way to let Dean pick his brother up. In one swoop Dean had Sam in his arms and the kid's head resting in the crook of Dean's neck. They walked to the door and Caleb picked up the hidden key and unlocked the door before entering.

"I'm going to lay Sam down upstairs. Can you get the bags and what ever we need?"

"Sure just take care of him and then come down."

Dean climbed up the stairs and made it to the room at the far end of the hall way. He opened the door and flip the light switch, taking in the room. There where two twin beds and they where coved with a sheet so the dust wouldn't touch the bed itself. With one hand he pulled the white sheet off and then laid Sam down. He took the boy's shoes off and then covered him with a blanket that was on the bed before turning the light off and heading back downstairs.

-SPN-

Caleb just got back in the cabin with the weapons bag when Dean came down. The boy looked beat to hell and could see the worry lines under his eyes. Dean grabbed the container of salt and started to do the windows and doors. Caleb made sure the doors and windows where locked. Once all that was finished they went to the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Did dad say how long it will take for him to get here?"

"Three days, he doesn't want anyone outside ether."

"You don't really think that guy was telling the truth do you? I mean dad had a brother and didn't even tell us."

"John had his reasons not to tell anyone but I think he should have warned us before this happened. I just hope John gets here soon."

-SPN-

Eli had watched the Impala and Jeep drive out of the station but knew he would catch up to the boys. He had waited till they where far ahead of him before tailing them again. He had hoped to meet John but found the boy's alone with another man. By the looks of it this one was a close friend to the boys. He had to be in his early twenties.

When he saw the cars turn off the road he pulled over and stoped on the side of the road before getting out and walking through the woods. He came up to a big cabin and watched as the boys went inside. He now knew where the boys would be so he left to hide the car that he stole. After making sure it was parked a mile away and in the woods he made his way to the cabin. He felt the chill in the air for the late November winter coming. He watched from the tree line as the boys talked in the kitchen. He was going to wait till John showed up before killing them but wondered where his brother was. He would wait but he didn't know how much he could wait but he would try.

-SPN-

That's it for now please tell me if you liked it and if you want to see anything happen in this


	5. Chapter 5

Supernatural -The other family member

Don't own anything

Chapter 5

It had been two days now since they got to the cabin and they talked to John. He wouldn't be there until a few more days since it decided to have a shit storm. The roads leading to the cabin where being closed down for the snow storm and making it difficult for John to drive.

"But dad that man could be coming for us now?" Sam cried in the phone when it was on speaker

"Sammy I'm sorry but I am trying to get there, it's just the weather had bad timing. The man won't be able to find you because he doesn't know about the cabin and Caleb and Dean will look after you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Eli. I never thought he would get out, let alone find out about you two."

"It's fine dad just get here in one piece and when you do get here we are talking about this Eli guy because dude he is serious about killing all of us." Dean said

"Don't underestimate him Dean and stay away from him. He won't back down, he killed his three year old daughters he won't mind killing you guys. He's a sick son of a bitch but he's human so tread lightly, please take care of my boys Caleb don't let harm come to them or you, I have to go boy see you soon."

With that the phone clicked off. Dean looked at his brother and wrapped his arm around him

"It's going to be fine Sammy. You'll see, dad will get here and the bad guy will be caught."

Sam smiled and nodded at his brother. He knew he would be safe but will his brother and friend be safe.

"It's not me I'm worried about, you will do anything to keep me safe but what happens if you get hurt. I don't want that to happen."

"Hey we aren't going get hurt runt, like Johnny said. He's human so he can get hurt as well."

Sam thought about that for a moment before nodding. He then ate his lunch before helping Dean with the guns

-SPN-

The next day found the boy's wanting to go outside to stretch their legs but Caleb was adamant about staying inside.

"Come on man; it's been days and the guy hasn't shown up or called. What's an hour and a half. I need to get out of here man." Dean complained

"Fine but you need to keep your eyes open just in case. I have to go in to town for more food and supplies." Caleb then grabbed his keys and left

"Alright Sammy grab your gun and we can go outside."

Sam happily grabbed his 45" and fallowed his brother out back

They both had a heavy hoody on with a jacket over it. The wind wasn't bad but it still was freezing out. Dean watched as Sam took off running towards the woods and smiled at him just acting like a normal kid.

"Come on Dean I want to explore before we have to go back." Sam yelled going further in

Dean fallowed his brother but kept his eyes out for any danger. Twenty minuets in and the boys where chasing each other. They went to turn when Sam tripped on a log and fell head first in to a pill of leaves. Dean helped him up and that's when they discovered a car but not any car, it was the blue mustang that had been following them.

"Sam I want you to run back to the cabin and call Caleb and tell him what we found."

"I'm not leaving you out here. Eli might be watching us and waiting for us to do just that." Sam complained pulling on Dean's jacket

"Alright stay here I'm going to check the car out, make sure he isn't in there."

Dean walked to the car and looked inside the windows. He could tell someone had been staying inside it but that person was gone right now. He opened the door and looked through some of the garbage until he found a picture of His Mom, dad, him, and a baby Sammy. His mom had a black X on her face and the others had nothing. He put the picture in his pocket and continued looking through the car. He found a radio with a CB radio. Then some papers with numbers on them and names. When he was done he got out of the car and went over to a scared and cold Sam.

Dean turned Sam around and walked out of the woods never leaving his eyes off of the woods. He knew the man was watching but was hoping to get his brother safely inside the cabin. Once inside Dean locked the door and told Sam to stay close. He got to the phone but found the line cut.

"Dean he's been in the house. We have to get to the car." Sam whispered

Dean grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him to the front door. He kept his gun at the ready before opening and stoped in his tracks when he saw the flat tires. He pulled Sam back and locked the doors

"Dean?"

Dean pulled Sam over to the kitchen and had him hide behind the counter while he checked the surrounding area.

"Dean what happened?" Sam whispered from his spot

"The asshole cut my tires, we have to wait till Caleb gets here before we can get out of here."

Just then the lights all went out. Sam shot up and ran to Dean grabbing him around the waist. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam trying to think what he should do.

"He's in the house Dean."

Dean went back to the front door but didn't see anyone out there. He had to get Sam away from here but didn't know if staying inside was better then going outside. Just then Sam whimpered from his side and fallowing his gaze up the stairs he saw the man from before.

"Hello boys, I have waited a very long time to meet you. Back up from the door and have a seat on the couch for me." The man smiled holding a gun at the boys, " if you try to open the door or shot me, I will hit the younger one in the head."

Dean lowered his gun and moved Sam to the couch keeping him behind him. Once the man was on the floor he walked over to the door making sure it was locked. He then went to the brothers and grabbing Dean's gun.

"Now I bet your daddy never told you about me. I'm his older brother and I was married once with twin daughters. What my wife didn't know was my family had to die." He pushes Dean hard to the left and then grabbed Sam by the shoulder

Eli held Sam against his chest and held his gun up at Sam's head. He wrapped his arm around Sam's throat holding the younger boy in place. Dean snapped back up and gave the man his death glare

"Let my brother go now or your going to wish you never met me."

"Sit down boy and let me finish telling my story and then we can get to the main part."

When Sam whimpered from the hold he was in Dean did as he was told, never taking his eyes off of Sam.

-SPN-

That' sit for now. How are you liking it. I know I have a lot more stories to finish and I am planing on finishing them but I have been reading a lot of J2 docs and was contemplating on writing one myself and wondered if you would like me to it would be Jensen and Jared married together A) have them both be part of the FBI or police B) Jensen is part of the cops and Jared works at a bar or some kind of shop

You guys choose A or B


	6. Chapter 6

Supernatural – the other family member

Don' town anything

Chapter 6

Eli knew in order for him to take control of the situation he had to get the younger brother and use him against the older one. Once he had the kid he made the other one sit down. He wondered when John would get here or the other guy.

"So one night I had waited til my wife fell asleep before putting the knife across her throat. Blood all over the bed and the gaging sound she made was something wonderful." Sam felt the man rub his throat and it made him uncomfortable

"I wonder what you would sound like when I slice you up." The man said in Sam's ear

"Dean will kill you if you hurt me." Sam growled

"Anyways after my wife was done, I went to my girls room and saw that they had seen what I had done. The older one stayed in front of the younger one. Both crying for me not to hurt them. I grabbed the first one and threw her on to her bed before grabbing the younger one and stabbed her in the stomach. I then went to the other one and let her run to her sister telling her she was sorry and that everything would be ok. Then I stabbed her in the stomach. After that I went to my parents house and slit their throats and then went after your father but he got away and had me locked up. So now I will have to kill your brother before killing you, then when John gets here I will kill him." Eli finished

"What happens after that? What will you do then?" Dean yelled

"Live my life like I want to. My whole family will be wiped out and I won't have to worry about anything."

"You will still be alive, there for your family won't be wiped out, you will have to end your life as well." Sam murmured

"You could have just left us alone, we didn't even know about you. You don't need to kill us. Just walk away." Dean said

"I have to. The voices said it has to be done or I won't be able to live." Eli snapped pulling Sam up the stairs

"DEAN!" Sam screamed

"You stay there or I kill him now. It's your choice." Eli barked seeing Dean getting up

"What are you going to do to him. I'm not going to leave him alone with you!" Dean yelled heading to the stairs

"I'm just going to make sure he can't get away and give him some cuts. If you fallow that's it. Do you care for him or not."

Once Dean backed down Eli dragged a struggling Sam up to their room. Once in the room Sam was pushed to the bed and watched as the man laid his gun on the table and brought out a knife from his side. Sam knew this was the only chance he would get to escape. He waited till the man walked up to him before striking him in the knees and fell hard to the ground. Sam then got off the bed, ran to the gun and then was out the door before the man could get up.

"Dean get the door, I have his gun!" Sam yelled coming down the stairs

Dean unlocked the door and once Sam was in arms reach he grabbed him and bolted out the door. Once out side he saw Caleb pulling up.

"Caleb he's inside, I got his gun and he tried to hurt me."

Just then Eli ran out the door and stopped when he saw Caleb and then John's truck. The boys saw the smirk on Eli's face and knew something bad was going to happen.

"Boys you ok?" John yelled

Sam ran to John and grabbed him while Dean just nodded. John pulled Sam behind him and drew out his gun. "Hello Eli what are you doing here?" He snapped

"Finishing what I started all those years ago."

"I won't let you hurt my sons. This ends to night and I know your blood but I can't have them looking over their shoulders waiting for you."

With that John aimed his gun and was about to shot Eli in the head but the man moved and got it in the shoulder instead. The man acted like it hadn't bothered him.

"I will be back brother and I will have you all dead. Just you wait." Was Eli's last sentence before getting away

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about him. I never thought he would find out about you." John said

"It's alright dad." Dean said

"Yeah we are all ok." Sam chimed in

"I think it's time we leave here and go see Bobby and Jim. They should be waiting for us." John smiled and helped the boys with the bags before getting in the cars and driving away

-SPN-

It took them two more days to get to blue earth, Minnesota and was happy to see the other hunters there. John had filled the others in on what had happened and they where all on high alert in case Eli should show up. Sam was happy that they had others around that would protect them if need be.

"Hello boys how have you been?" Pastor Jim asked giving the boys a hug

"It's been better. Now we have a psycho of a man trying to kill us." Sam blurted out

"Sammy!" Dean snapped

"It's alright Dean your father told us everything about Eli, you boys will be safe here and we will keep a look out just in case he comes." Jim said leading the way in to his farm house

"So are you guys ready for Thanksgiving?" Bobby asked

"Yeah we can't wait. After that it's Christmas … if we live till then." Sam said

"We will be fine Sammy, we are safe here and sooner or later Eli will be caught and taken back. Plus you have me and I won't let him hurt you … not again." Dean told Sam giving his brother his best smirk

Sam nodded and hugged Dean. He felt better but was still worried.

-SPN-

Thanksgiving went off with out a hitch and no sign of Eli anywhere. It was now December and a lot of snow had fallen and it was in the negative degrees.

"Guys I'm getting worried. What if he hurts others because he can't find us?" Dean asked

"He won't because he's looking for us. He won't have the time." John said

"Guys we have another problem. The news said we are in for a blizzard and black outs. The snow is going to be getting deeper." Caleb said coming in to the kitchen

"That's just great … where's Sammy?" Dean growled

"He's up in his room reading one of his books. I think we should get ready for the power outage." Caleb responded

"Alright so we have until to night for the snow storm, so let's find all the flash lights and batteries. Get the candles ready and we use them first. Flash lights for if we need to go outside. Fireplace will make the house warm if we have no central heating." John said

Everyone then went to work on the mission at hand. When Sam walked back downstairs he found it empty. He looked in the kitchen but no one was there and then in the living room and then the basement.

"Anybody down here?" Sam yelled from the top of the stairs

"They are out in the barn getting lanterns for tonight. See if you can find batteries for the flash lights." Bobby called from the basement grabbing the flashlights

"Ok!" Sam said before leaving and going to the kitchen drawer

He opened the drawers and grabbed all the batteries he could see and then ran to Bobby who had came up from the basement. They managed to get the flashlights turned on and then turned off before placing them by each door that led outside. The rest of them where laid on the counter in the kitchen.

"Why are we getting flashlights and lanterns out?" It didn't seemed important to the younger Winchester since the outside looked fine

"The weather channel called for a blizzard and a black out warning while you where upstairs. So we are making sure we have everything covered." Bobby said looking at the young boy

Sam nodded and then looked out the back door at the barn that was pretty far out. He wanted to go out and help but knew the others could handle it. He sighed and went to the couch to wait.

"You know I might need some help if your up for it?" Bobby knew the kid wanted to help and knew the perfect thing for him

"Sure what do you need!" Sam happily asked

"Well Jim had gone to the store for more food and stuff but we need candles. Want to help look for some up stairs in the closets."

Sam nodded and then ran up stairs and started looking for the candle sticks. He had found a lot of them and brought them downstairs just as the others came in from outside.

"I got the candles, this was all I could find upstairs."

Bobby nodded and took them from him and placed them on the table. The others put the lanterns on the table and put the small candles inside them.

"Alright now we just wait till pastor Jim comes back and then see if we lose power to night." Dean grumbled

-SPN-

That's it for now hope you enjoy it


	7. Chapter 7

Supernatural – the other family member

Don't own anything

Note- just letting you guys know I went back and rewrote The Taker. I fixed some of the errors and added some stuff I didn't know was cut out bc of how it was uploaded before, so if you want go back and reread it if there is still some mistakes let me know. I will be redoing Crowley and hopefully the others soon.

Chapter 7

The snow was coming down faster and the wind had picked up more speed. Jim came back with lots of bags. They had put them away and was now watching the news.

"Dean please can we go out and play." Sam asked for the tenth time

"I don't feel like going out Sammy." Dean was up in their room playing a game when Sam asked

"I'm board in here. Please for a little bit."

"Alright after I finish this level I'll join you." Dean caved

Sam would take what he could get. He got his snow stuff on and went out the back door. There was more snow on the ground now. Sam stepped in the snow and heard the crunching sound. He ran all the way to the barn and went inside. The horses where in there sleeping all nice and warm.

Sam went to the stall that had his favorite horse and gave her an apple. He looked around noticing how quiet it was in here. He climbed up to the loft and looked out the small window.

"Come on Dean. By the time you get out we will have to go in."

Ten minuets had gone by and still no Dean. Sam sighed and decided to lay on the hay pile. With the sun still up Sam was able to see. He closed his eyes for a minuet but when he opened them it was pitch black. He didn't mean to fall asleep and knew the others would be worried sick. He got up and looked outside and saw the moon shining bright. The lights up at the house where still on and everything was quiet. The wind was hollowing and blowing fast. He climbed down the ladder and over to the door. He went to open it when the handle turned.

Sam moved away thinking Eli had found them but when the door opened he was never so glade to see Dean. Dean had a flash light in hand and all bundled up.

"DEAN!" Sam screamed and ran to him

"Sammy are you ok? Where have you been?" Dean asked holding on to Sam

"I was waiting for you to come out and fell asleep up in the loft. I was coming out when you turned the handle I thought it was Eli."

"It's alright Sammy come on." Dean held on to Sam until they got half way to the house

The boys heard the sounds of foot steps and turned around to see who it was but it was to dark. Dean shinned his flash light but it only showed the outline of the person.

"Who's there?" Dean yelled out

"Hello boys." Eli called out

"Sammy run and don't stop!" Dean yelled pushing his brother towards the house

Sam ran as fast as he could and yelled for help. John and Caleb where the first ones to the door and looked to see what the problem was. That's when they saw Eli. John took his gun and started shooting at Eli making sure his boys made it in.

"You can't get away from me boys I will get you and kill you." Eli yelled walking away

Sam's eyes shot open and bolted up. It took him a minuet to figure out it was just a dream. He calmed himself down and then found Dean next to him.

"You Alright Sammy?" Dean asked holding his brother to him

"Yeah I dreamt that Eli found us and was going to kill us." Sam then looked out the window and saw it was still light out

"We are safe here Sammy, he won't be able to track us."

They got up and went outside. Dean kept a close eye on Sam because he was worried about the kid. He wanted to make sure Sam knew he would be safe and didn't have to worry about the nightmares.

They ran around throwing snow balls at each other and tackling each other to the ground. Sam then started to roll a snow ball until it was nice and big. Dean saw what Sam was doing and so he started on the second one. When they where done they had a snowman.

"We did a good job." Sam laughed

Dean nodded and then went to grab their sleds. They had a hill a little away from the house that was deep enough for sledding.

"Are you sure it's ok to go. Shouldn't we stay close to the house?" Sam asked worriedly

"It's fine Sam I told dad and he said yeah."

Sam nodded and fallowed his brother. They got to the hill and got the sleds lined up before going down the hill.

-SPN-

Caleb was watching the news when he noticed the lights starting to flicker. He could hear the howl of the wind and the rustling of the trees.

"Guys I think we should get ready for that storm. The lights aren't going to last much longer." Caleb said

"Alright go get the boys and tell them to stay inside." John told Caleb before getting a fire going

Caleb got up and grabbed his coat before going outside to find his friends.

-SPN-

Sam was climbing up the hill will Dean was going back down. He was getting colder and when he looked up at the sky, the sun was almost gone.

"Dean I think we should head back now … it's going to be dark soon!" Sam yelled

Dean started walking up the hill and motioned for Sam to head on over to the barn. Sam made his way over and placed his sled inside and then waited for Dean.

"Guys we need to get inside. The wind his getting stronger." Came Caleb's loud voice

Sam showed that Dean was walking back and they where doing just that.

"How was playing out here?" Caleb asked

"It was fun, we had a snow ball fight, then made a snow man and then went sledding."

"Sounds fun runt. What snow man?" Caleb asked when he didn't remember seeing one

"The one over there." Sam started to point when he to didn't see it

"It was over there. It was a big one." Sam yelled walking over to see what happened

They got to the place and found the snowman all smashed to the ground. Sam looked up at Caleb and wanted to ask what happened when Caleb clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Shh I need you to be quiet and head for the barn. Don't come out until I give the all clear."

Sam nodded and went inside the barn. Sam closed the door and then climbed up to the loft. He looked out the window but he couldn't really see anything. The snow was bigger and faster now but he saw a glimpse of Dean.

Sam heard the door to the barn open and went to see if it was Caleb but also stayed hidden just in case it wasn't. Sam crawled out the edge of the loft and looked down to the door. There was someone there but it wasn't Caleb or Dean. Sam moved away and looked for a place to hide. There wasn't a lot of places so he took his chances with the window. He opened the window trying not to make a lot of noice and then climbed out on to the roof. He turned around and managed to close the window.

"Alright Sam you can do this. Find a low part and jump." Sam told himself

He walked along the roof till he got to the other end and looked down. It was still pretty high but the snow would cushion his fall.

"Sammy what are you doing!" Came Dean's voice from below

"Someone went in the barn." Sam called out

"Alright jump to me and I'll catch you." Dean said holding out his arms

Sam nodded and then jumped down and landed in Dean's arm. Caleb was next to the boys and told them to head for the house and he would check out the barn.

"We can't leave you alone Caleb, you'll need back up." Dean snapped

"I'll be fine, you need to stay safe and get the others."

Dean saw that he was going to lose this round so he did what he was told. He grabbed his brother's arm and made his way back to the house. Sam looked at Caleb as the man went in the barn.

"Dean I'm scared, what if Caleb doesn't come back?" Sam asked

"He will be fine Sammy. Nothing bad will happen to him, you'll see." Dean looked at Sam and then back at the barn

-SPN-

That's it for now please review and like


End file.
